Time after Time
by Yasashikuito
Summary: Finally, the battle is won and everyone can return to their daily lives. Meanwhile, Teru and Kurosaki are forced to take another hotel vacation as Master and Riko make scandalous plans for the two of them!
1. Chapter 1

"How did it end up like this a second time?"

Teru aggressively shook her head form side to side while holding her palms against her flushed cheeks. The frustrated girl continued to argue with herself as she sat in a robe on the edge of a bed. The room was a bright white. Everything from the bed to the curtain to the soft carpet was bright white. The room was incredibly clean and practical, just as a hotel room should be. A window was open and a cool fall scent filled the room.

So much has happened lately… the girl recalled… the threat of Jack Frost was finally over… Herself, Kurosaki, Riko and even Master have all been happier since then; it's as if a weight has been lifted off of everyone's shoulders. But everyone knew that Kurosaki gained more form the experience than anyone else, and thankfully seems more at peace now.

Sitting in this room she was reminded of the reunion she had with her beloved man at the beach long ago. It was so fun to call him out like that in public. However shortly after the beach she was sitting in a hotel room much like this one. This time the hotel room was a gift from Master and Riko. They wanted us to take a long break after the traumatic events that took place in that house. She remembers Riko and Master walking up to them at school, right after Kurosaki had kissed her on the cheek, and telling them those exact words. Kurosaki refused at first… Her thoughts where interrupted by the creak of a door. Kurosaki stepped out of the bathroom, steam piled out of the doorway and he was naked from the waist up. Water ran down his chest, neck and face

"Teru? What's up with that face?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, one of his eyebrows cocked upwards and his mouth slightly pulled to one side. The girl couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her mouth dropped a little and her cheeks turned red. Brown eyes moved from his neck down to his protruding collarbone. Her eyes continued moving lower along his abs and then his navel…. She started to feel dizzy.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Kurosaki moved closer to her, but stopped because she had put her hand up in protest.

"…no I'm… okay…"

He looked at her in bewilderment. Then he examined the situation and a dark red color flushed his face. Turning on his heel he scurried back into the bathroom… He felt stupid for coming out of the bathroom half naked… their relationship was different now. He realized that he couldn't tease her in that perverted way anymore, he couldn't be sure that it was only playfulness… He remembered back to when he was standing half naked in front of her and she would innocently sneak peeks at him. In a stern voice he had told her to just look if she wanted to. At the time when he would teaser her like that he knew it wouldn't have lead to something inappropriate… but now it just feels different he thought to himself… now all the drama that had put a pause on their relationship could no longer stand in their way…

Meanwhile Riko and master are in the hallway with a handy little gadget pressed up to the door.

"Argh! I swear! If Kurosaki doesn't make a move in this kind of situation I'm going to punch him!" Riko snaps. She moves her ear closer to the gadget to listen better.

"Patience Riko. I understand how you feel. But maybe we can help them out a little?" Master smiles as he pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. Riko looks down at it.

"They have a hot spring here?" Riko asks.

"Not just any hot spring, a unisex one" Master replies.

"But how can we get them in there together?" Riko asks as she looks up at master. "Kurosaki may act stupid but he is sharp." she added.

"I can't believe your giving up so easily! And you just complimented him you know. Here ill show you" Master folds the paper once, hiding that the hot spring is unisex. He tears the piece off.

"Wow and it still looks legit." Riko replies, only a little impressed. In a swift movement master slipped the piece of paper under the door and quickly walked away. Riko follows while smirking.

Back Inside the room Kurosaki is seen fully clothed and bending over to pick up something off the ground.

"Hey look, they have hot springs here. Heard they have healing properties or something" Kurosaki holds the flyer up to Teru, his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah that sounds so nice!" Teru jumps up.

"Alright, I will as well" He turned to face her. She had her back to him and the robe had just dropped to her feet. She was wearing her usual white underwear.

"Gezz!" Kurosaki snaps as he whips around and stiffly walks into the bathroom, his face tinted red and ridden with irritation.

Inside the women's changing room Teru strips down and holds a towel to her chest. She took a deep breath… she had made up her mind earlier. She has a goal of her own that she will try to accomplish while being at this hotel. The girl walked up to the sliding bamboo door and slid it open. One foot after another she stepped onto the cool flat rocks that made the floor of the outside hot spring. The cool air gives her skin small Goosebumps… she looks straight ahead at the outdoor bath and sees that no one else is enjoying it. She wonders where the men go… there is no wall separating the large bath. Her mind quickly brushes this thought away and focuses on the bright water reflecting the moon, the moons light was the strongest light when compared to a few candle lit paper lanterns... She could see columns of beautiful trees that fade to black at the tree trunks. Dark emptiness blocked her eyesight from looking too far in between them. She hears a commotion to the left of her that snaps her out of her focus.

Master is forcibly pushing a blonde out of the sliding bamboo doors. However! Kurosaki is not going quietly...

"I cant believe I feel for such a stupid prank! That flyer was so obviously altered! How didn't I notice until a moment ago?!" The blonde then looks ahead and notices Teru. Without thinking the girl frantically turns around only to come to a halt by Riko.

"We've had enough of you guys being so timid! Get moving!" she pushes Teru towards Kurosaki.

"Can we talk about this?!" Kurosaki protests to no avail. The blonde looks over at Teru for a split second then over at Riko. He becomes angry when he realizes just how serious Master and Riko are.

"Seriously! STOP! Im getting pissed!" he tries to elbow Master in the ribs.

In a split second a few events take place. First, Master easily dodges but incidentally this causes him to slip. Second, masterfully catching himself, master masterfully (and accidentally) hits kurosaki in the back of the knee… the blonde falls onto his back. Third, Teru protests while looking back at Riko who is still pushing her along. Fourth, the protest is cut short for words when teru trips on kurosaki's shin.

WHAM!

The air in Kurosaki's lungs gets knocked out from a sudden and hard impact. His back stung. He flinches when he realizes a warm mass is lying on top of him… He looked up at Riko and Master frantically. They were just standing there with their mouths wide open and faces red in shock, a little blood dripped from Riko's nose. The speechless blonde turned his focus back onto the half naked girl on top of him... although his mind quickly focused on the hot sweatiness of her soft thigh touching the inside of his own thigh and…

"Ga-…!" he manages to gasp before wriggling around under her, he regains control and steadies himself to throw her off of himself. Suddenly the girl forced her arms under and up around his shoulders. She dug her fingertips into his shoulders.

"…" Teru was quiet and her face was flushed. She simply continues to hold onto him. Riko, who snapped out of her own shock, come up from behind and grabbed Teru's ankles. She was completely unsure of what to do. She pulled Teru up and then back to try and pull her off... all the while kurosaki couldn't rip his eyes away. The mans eyes lingered over to the delicate part where the bottom of the buttocks meets the top of the legs, and then his eyes followed through to the area where it swoops in between the legs to start the...

"Stop Riko! You're making it worse! " Kurosaki cries while grabbing and ripping out the little towel between him and teru. He sets the towel over Terus butt.

"She may be underdeveloped but its still embarrassing!" kurosaki cries.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to help the situation!" Riko hissed, suddenly letting go of Teru's legs. Instinctively the blonde closes his own to prevent a hit in the junk. The woman's legs fell on each side of his hips… Kurosaki glares at them with the most horrifying look they had ever seen. His face became a newly discovered shade of red.

Master scurries over to Riko.

"We should leave..." master suggested. They both ran out of the hot spring.


	2. Chapter 2

Blondie was seeing red. He hadn't noticed the absence of the old hag and traitor.

He breathed deeply to calm himself and swore that he would have his revenge… then the man turned his attention to her… she appeard to be sleeping and breathing steadily.

He gently puts a hand on her back while sitting up. She slides down his abdomen and winds up in-between his legs...

Her legs have come to rest on top of his thighs. Her head tilted back, her neck straining, in response his slender fingers ran through her soft hair to hold up her head, the other hand slid down to the small of the back. He pressed her tight against himself so he couldn't (and also wasn't) tempted to see her naked body.

"This isn't funny Teru…. Since when did you get so bold? I wont be able to hold back much longer…" kurosaki whispers as he caresses the skin on her back.

He grabbed the small towel she had brought into the spring and put it in between their chests. His expression creased into a small grin. But his eyes had a hint of pity behind them which made him chuckle to himself… he didn't want this sort of thing to happen, their naked bodies being adolescently pressed against each other. Not yet anyway. Just then her eyes flickered open.

"I'm cold kurosaki… can you set me in the hot spring? You can leave after that…" Her eyes flutter shut again as he slightly smiles, wondering to himself if she remembers the events that took place previously.

"So you can drown? You're not getting away from me that easily you brat" He scoops her up in his arms, his towel slides off and he frantically tries to grab it without dropping her but nevertheless it falls to the floor. He blushes… just when he thought things couldn't get worse… he sighs...

Its still very difficult to be naked in front of this girl… he wished that he didn't have to be here right now, but he knows that he could never leave her side.

The blonde walks into the spring water; thankful no one else was enjoying the hot spring at that time well.

As he stepped into the water the girl awoke and removed the towel from her chest, gently tossing it to the side. She wrapped her arms around herself as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes off. He continued walking, making his way to the farther off area of the spring. Not that he had a real reason to go that far, it was simply because there were larger quantities of steam made by the cool fall air.

The water was cloudy here as well, which was perfect for him to get his mind off things. He sat down, sitting her onto his lap, as she tucked her arms in around her breasts as tight as she could.

"So warm…" Teru looks up at the blonde. Staring into his blue eyes. The expression the blonde saw was unfamiliar.

He blushes a bit as she sheepishly looked up at him….

"Don't look at me! This whole thing was your idea!" He yells. Snapping his head to the side with a big pout.

She looks away for a second then looks up again. Whatever words she had on her mind; she could not hold it in any longer.

She started to move her face closer to him while slowly closing her eyes. He turned his head in her direction after catching a glimpse of her in his peripheral vision. Her brows lifted in the middle but before she could say anything he quickly muttered

"You're not feeling well, right teru? You have been acting strange. This is not the time to kiss." His tone made this statement final and there was no room to protest.

He was holding back and she knew it. He always held back. He held back even when he had kissed her on the balcony that one time...

"I am feeling fine. I promise." she said.

Maybe this was the hot springs work… But she suddenly felt more bold and focused on her goal. She looked around the spring and still no one was in sight.

She sat herself up and unwrapped her arms from her breasts, lifting them up they trailed across his shoulders and wrapped around his neck… she then pressed her lips against his…

Under her own body she felt his own jerk and then stiffen. She kept kissing him even though she thought about pulling away from the sheer embarrassment, but this thought went away not a second later. She loved Kurosaki so very much and she thought about him every day, she even dreamed about him at night. She knew how much he was holding back. She knew how much he wanted her and she could understand the kind of control it took for him to not take her. Lately all she wanted was more of his kisses and more of his touch. She just couldn't stand being without it anymore.

Her kisses didn't stop, but his body would not loosen up and continued to stay stiff. She wasn't giving up though and continued kissing him, she would ever so gently graze her chest against him.

She did this a few times but didn't think anything of it… without her knowledge it was driving him mad. He had lightly closed his eyes the moment she kissed him and they had stayed closed. But now they began to close more tightly and he felt his sanity slipping away. The man finally responded… his body loosened and he grazed his tongue across her lips.

He managed to get past her teeth and touch her tongue so very lightly. She pulled back just a little and gasped in surprise from his sudden advance.

In that moment he slid his hand behind her head and lunged forward while pulling her closer. Their lips harshly meet… he wrapped his other arm around her soft body and squeezed her, purposely pressing her chest against his, trying to melt his body with hers. Teru became a little uncomfortable and re-situated herself on his lap. She ended up straddling him while pulling her lips back ever so slightly to catch a quick and deep breath of air before he would pull their lips close together again. She tangled her fingers into his bleach blonde hair. She was reminded of their kiss on the couch… when he had a little too much to drink. This was exactly what she wanted.

"Breath… through… your nose…" he demanded hungrily between three separate kisses, right before pressing his lips hard against hers. He forced his tongue in and out of her mouth, caressing every part in her and tasting every bit of her. His mind was racing. He couldn't stop just yet. But he knew this kiss would need to eventually come to an end.

"I cant." she gasped in a sharp exhale, her face a deep shade of red.

He suddenly and very easily pulled back. Her lips where flushed, bruised almost, from the aggressive kissing… A trail of saliva made a bridge between their mouths before collapsing from the distance. Her lips where starting to regain their beautiful rosy color..

"I thought so. You're sick Teru! This explains how strange you have been, suddenly clinging to me and feeling cold. I am sorry that I couldn't tell, that I wasn't sure at first. But now I feel like I have taken advantage of you… I... ugh it bothers me when I lose control" He gave her a sad look…His shoulders and eyes slumping…. her chest clenched.

The blonde began to pick her up.

"You need to go back to the room and get some rest"

Suddenly she felt panicked. She didn't want a repeat of last time; she didn't want to miss out on this opportunity. She wanted to reach her goal.

She reached out and laid a hand on his hard chest, the other hand touched the bicep of the arm that had slid underneath her.

"I feel so much better now Kurosaki. I am not sick. Please, just stay by me. I… I just want to stay in this hot spring with you." She looked down, embarrassed by her words.

He started at her for a brief moment trying to find his words. His head was still spinning...

"Teru… No matter where we are, I will always be right beside you. What is so important about the both of us being here and this moment?" In a split second he regretted asking.

She stared into his eyes from under her eyelashes. Her lips where parted slightly, her breathing became heavy… his eyes became wide and he couldn't take them off of her. She was so beautiful... and he finally realized why she had clung to him. Why she wanted to stay in this spring… he thought she felt sick, or simply cold. He thought that this young girl was simply relying on him. He thought that this young girl with no previous experience just wanted to kiss him… and that was it. just a damn kiss. it was now painfully obvious she wanted more than that. He realized that had been a goal of hers from the very beginning.


End file.
